


Is it Really an Emerald City?

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe Manager Poe, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Seattle, Slow Burn, Stormpilot, Tech Zombie Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't dislike his life, it's more like he has no opinions on it whatsoever. He'll stumble upon something that will make him feel again.</p>
<p>Poe is happy with his life, but he can't shake the feeling that he's missing something. He hopes to find it sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is going to be intertwined with Rex501st's story "Nobody Calls it Beantown." Check it out if you want some Rey/Jess goodness. 
> 
> I'm finally putting my 4 years of coffee experience to use.
> 
> This is the first Star Wars fic I've written in 19 years (my first when I was 10) and only my second fic written since I started doing it again now.

It had been long enough that life in Seattle felt like a routine for Finn. He was used to his apartment, his walk to work, his co-workers, and his job. He had established his usual grocery store, take-out joints, bars, and movie theaters. Living here had come to feel like he’d been there all along even though it had only been a few months. The problem was that because of all of this he didn’t feel much of anything anymore.

That changed one day when Finn became so frustrated with a work project that he had to take a walk to blow off some steam. Ten to fifteen hour days had been his schedule for the past couple weeks including the weekends. He finally snapped, having enough of the inane corrections of a co-worker who acted like he knew everything, but had even less experience than Finn. 

In search of some coffee (as if he needed to get his heart rate even more elevated), he stomped down the street. It was a chilly spring day and he left in such a huff that he forgot to grab a jacket, but it didn’t really phase him. Coming from university in Arizona, his new home was always cold, no matter what coat he wore. Everyone told him that Seattle had the most perfect summers, but he didn’t really understand. It was summer year round in the Southwest, isn’t that perfect enough? 

Raindrops broke Finn out of his thoughts, getting more intense by the second. Noticing that he had walked a lot farther than he realized and didn’t really know the area, he quickly glanced around for some kind of safe haven from the sudden downpour. He spotted it across the street, a barely marked hole-in-the-wall cafe. Two birds with one stone.

After almost getting hit by some jerk in a Tesla, Finn relished the warmth and comfort that flooded him as soon as he walked in. The space was much bigger on the inside - several smaller tables lined the front of the shop with larger group spaces in the back. There was even a small stage for what Finn assumed were open mic nights. The work station was in the middle of the layout, lined with stools for counter top seating along the side of the espresso machine. The other half sported an impressive looking bakery case. Finn wondered if all the treats were made in-house. 

Everything in the cafe was either a warm brown, a vibrant green, or a rich rusty red hue. It made Finn feel at peace, as if he wasn’t in the middle of concrete and glass tech hub that was, by all of the local independent newspaper’s reporting, ruining the city’s unique flavor.

While waiting in line to order, he looked up at the menu board and finally noted the name of the charming cafe: Dameron Fine Coffee. He took a picture of the sign to text to his best friend who had moved to Boston when he headed west.

He ordered a chocolate chip cookie and a vanilla latte when he got to the front. He took a bite while waiting for his drink. It was the best chocolate chip cookie Finn had ever had. 

For the first time in a long while, Finn smiled.

~

Poe Dameron wasn’t as upset as he should’ve been when his goal of professional hockey was shattered by a wrecked knee. He loved the sport and he was very good, but the constant crisis and aggression was taking a toll on him. Before she had passed, his mother had showed her concern about his chosen sport, believing that it didn’t suit her extremely kind hearted and gentle son. She never objected, though, trusting Poe to know his limits. Well, he had reached his limit and had since moved back home to Seattle to help his father with his other precious baby: Dameron Fine Coffee.

It took some getting used to, the more quiet and subdued life of cafe manager, but Poe appreciated it more as time went on. He loved the customers, the controlled chaos of breakfast and lunch rushes, and took special satisfaction when people’s eyes lit up in delight after tasting their drinks or homemade food (his mom’s recipes, of course). 

No, he no longer missed getting slammed against the boards or the adrenaline spike as he scored a goal. He was content with his dad, this perfect cafe, and his adorable corgi BeBe. Everything was wonderful or at least as right as he could expect, but he couldn’t shake the feeling there was something missing. 

Poe didn’t like not knowing what he was looking for. He has always been goal oriented and to have such a vague worry was starting to irritate him. It would spring up on him whenever it wanted. Sometimes it would keep him from sleeping, sometimes it would make him knock over full cups on the bar, today it caused him to burn a batch of cookies (and Poe Dameron NEVER burnt cookies). Whatever “it” was, Poe needed to find it soon. 

He picked up one of the hard and too browned cookies and took a bite. It definitely could not be sold. His brain definitely needed help.

For the first time in a long while, Poe frowned.


	2. Doppio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn escapes again; Poe finds purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out Rex501st's Jess/Rey companion fic! You'll see our StormPilot cuties pop up there from time to time! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6903517/chapters/15750451)

If Finn thought work couldn’t get any worse than it had been, he was severely disappointed. They had a mind numbing four hour meeting with their project managers that morning to find out that they were lagging behind, over budget, and missing a few elements the higher ups had decided to throw in at the last moment. 

 

As he came to terms with the fact that he’ll barely see his over priced apartment until this project finished, he bitterly wondered how his office could have so many conference rooms, but no nap rooms. Finn could really use a 15 minute power nap (more like 15 hour nap, if he was being honest), but now that the meeting had broken up, he was pulled aside by anxious coworkers who tried to map out how they were going to get this done. Finn didn’t contribute much to this talk - he never did - choosing only to speak up when it was directly related to his piece of the puzzle. 

 

It’s not that Finn was anti-social; he just didn’t feel like he could be himself around his coworkers. Finn could pin most of them down into two types: 1) obsessed uber techies and 2) privileged tech bros. They weren’t necessarily bad people, Finn just didn’t feel like they could relate to him. Yes, Finn identifies a giant nerd and can’t lie that good at what he does, but it’s still different. There was always something - his blackness, his upbringing, his sexuality - that set him apart from his cohorts. Thanks to merciless kids in every elementary and middle school he went to, he quickly learned how to keep himself hidden. 

 

The big exception to this rule is his best friend Rey. They had met two months before university when they both participated in a robotics symposium for eager and talented freshmen. They found each other thanks to their shared discomfort - Finn being one of the few students of color and Rey being one of three women. That summer they learned they excelled in each other’s presence and became inseparable over the next four years. After graduation, Rey headed to Boston to work for a passionate start-up and Finn couldn’t turn down an extremely generous offer from one of the largest tech companies in Seattle. They obviously had wanted to stay together, but Finn refused to deal with Boston winters and Rey was adamant about moving to a city with “history.” It was alright though, they still talked in some form everyday and each of them knew that the other would be on a plane to see them if one even thought to request it.  In fact, Rey had skyped him yesterday to tell him how she finally talked to the ultra-pretty-totally-cool-amazi-nurse she’d been giving dreamy looks to for the past month. It made Finn happy to see Rey happy (and he got an excuse to leave work before the sun set in order to make their date). That was enough.

 

Sighing and hoping nobody would miss him, which was probably true considering he’d been daydreaming for the last fifteen minutes and no one noticed, Finn slipped out of the office and headed down the now familiar path that led him to his personal haven. If he couldn’t sneak in a nap, he could at least get a breath of fresh air and some coffee.

 

~

 

Of COURSE Poe had noticed him. It was his cafe, he knew everything that happened in it. He didn’t need to overhear his part time baristas swooning over the new regular who looked as cute as a baby seal with a smile just as white. He didn’t need to see how other customers gave the man curious looks as he sat in the same pudgy arm chair everyday, relishing every bite of whatever goodie he picked out from the pastry case. 

 

He didn’t need to be shown any of this because he already noticed the man himself. Because that man didn’t seem to enjoy his coffee.

 

His coffee. His Dameron. Fine. Coffee.

 

It was honestly driving Poe up a wall. Arrogance was never one of Poe’s downfalls, but he had a healthy knowledge of the things he was good at and took pride in them. Making magnificent and enjoyable coffee drinks was in the top three of his “things I’m best at” list. It was a blow to his ego, something he hadn’t experienced since the first time he tried to skate after knee surgery and couldn’t even get around the rink. But seeing the customer make a pained expression whenever he drank from his cup pushed all of Poe’s buttons.

 

“Speak of the devil…” Poe uttered under his breath as he saw the offender walk into the shop, but much of his annoyance when out the window when he saw the man’s deep frown sigh into a delighted smile. He positioned himself at his La Marzocco and patiently waited for the drink order. Today it was a doppio. Chancing another glance, Poe agreed that he needed the extra boost today. The customer looked completely worn out, even if he did have a refreshing smile on his face. 

 

Poe handed over the tiny four ounce cup over to the man with a stiff smile. He watched as the customer added a touch of cream and gingerly took a first sip of the espresso. He grimaced as if someone just showed him a picture of a horrific crime scene. 

 

Feeling his eye twitch, Poe continued to stare at the man. With every taste he pulled a face, clearly not pleased. Poe didn’t realize he was making a face in response. He finally spoke up, “Hey buddy, is something wrong with the espresso?” He knew there wasn’t.

 

Finn looked up, mildly horrified that the barista had caught him. “No, nothing’s wrong! I’m not a barista, but I drink a lot of coffee and I can tell this was pulled perfectly! It’s actually the best doppio I’ve ever had! It’s just…”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow in encouragement.

 

“...I don’t like coffee.”

 

There was a pause of awkward silence before Poe burst out laughing. It was light and airy sound that bounced pleasantly off the walls, “You’ve had a coffee from here for the last eight days straight! What do you mean you don’t like coffee? Why are you drinking it then?”

 

Heat spread over Finn’s cheeks, “I-I’ve always had to work a lot! I picked it up in high school just to keep me going and now I can’t function without it, especially with the hours I have to put in at work. I’ve never gotten used to the taste, but as long as it does its job, I’m going to keep drinking it. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. You definitely know what you’re doing, it’s my fault that I-”

  
There was a sparkle in Poe’s eye that hadn’t been there for a while, “We’re gonna do this.” He interrupted Finn’s apology rant and smiled in triumph at his confused face. This was a goal. This is something he can focus on. “I’m making it my personal mission to find a coffee drink you’ll love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Let me know how you like it - this is my first chaptered fic and my first StormPilot! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me!


	3. Caramel Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are exchanged; Finn overshares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I push my feelings about forearms and thick thighs onto our precious Finnamon roll. 
> 
> Make sure to check out Rex501st's companion Rey/Jess fic "Nobody Calls it Beantown" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6903517/chapters/15750451)

Many of the eateries in this area weren’t open on the weekends because their business was sustained by the giant tech workforce that surrounded them. _Dameron Fine Coffee_ was a little out of the way and had enough of a neighborhood reputation that it operated seven days a week. They opened later and closed up early on Sundays, but the regulars and wandering tourists appreciated the homey and cozy spot.

 

Poe didn’t mind working all the time. Activities with a few close friends were built in around his schedule and he was able to take time off whenever he needed with enough of a notice. A perpetual early bird, he actually enjoyed the opening shifts that gave him plenty of time in the afternoon and evening to goof off. It was a simple life compared to his hockey days - different -  but still fulfilling.

 

At barely past 8 am on Saturday, Poe finished serving the handful of customers who were always milling about before he unlocked the doors, eager to get their caffeine and sugar fix. He settled in behind the counter, taking his time filling the large displays. There was never any hurry these mornings, the atmosphere relaxed and amiable. The pleasant tinkle of the front door’s bell caused Poe to turn away from the cherry chocolate chip almond muffins he was arranging.

 

Poe’s default (but still sincere) customer service smile widened as he recognized the dark man who walked in.

 

Finn usually wore button ups with nice jeans or slacks to work even though most of his office was all t-shirts and hoodies. It wasn’t vanity, putting effort into his appearance gave Finn a sense of confidence and comfort that kept him grounded. If he started to let his wardrobe slip, what else would he get sloppy about? Probably everything, knowing his tendency to get involved in situations that spiral out of control. Although it was usually Rey who got him into sticky situations, she was also the one who got them out. Without her around, it was in his best interest to stay as composed as possible.

 

Today he blessed those inside Dameron Fine Coffee with his casual street wear. It started with a plum colored deep v-neck underneath a black and white striped cardigan. It was a decently warm day by Seattle standards so the sleeves of the sweater were pushed up to his elbows revealing strong forearms that should come with a warning sign. His charcoal jeans fit him perfectly, hugging his powerful calves and thighs, but not so tight that they looked uncomfortable. Pristine white high tops and black leather cords around one wrist complimented the entire effortlessly cool look.

 

Poe knew a good looking guy when he saw one and he felt like he was seeing Finn for the first time.

 

The man made eye contact and grinned at Poe as he walked up to the counter, “What’ll it be today?”

 

The barista laughed, “Aren’t I supposed to ask the customer that?”

 

“Normally yes, but you did say you’d get me to like coffee so I’m leaving it in your expert hands,” Finn spoke with a easy confidence he didn’t really feel, but was glad for anyway.

 

“You remembered!” He could feel his cheeks straining in the effort to stretch his smile more.

  
The obvious pleasure the barista showed made Finn’s fake composure slip a little, “It was literally yesterday.”

 

Poe was still beaming, “Okay, well let me grab you our version of what Starbucks calls a caramel macchiato. Hot or cold?”

 

Responding that he’d like it iced, Poe quickly prepared the beverage explaining that they make their own vanilla extract and caramel to use in the drink rather than a bunch of artificial junk.

 

Finn took a sip. Objectively he understood what he was supposed to be enjoying: the vanilla sweetened the drink perfectly, the caramel added some complexity, and using the ristretto shot cut down on the bitterness of the espresso. He knew it was supposed to be rich and smooth, but knowing that didn’t stop him from cringing.

 

“No good?” Poe’s shoulders slumped minutely; that was one of their most popular drinks.

 

Flustered, the darker man shook his head, “It’s not bad at all! It’s a fine drink, it just-”

  
“It still tastes like coffee?”

 

Finn gave him an apologetic shrug and smile.

 

“Maybe you should kick your coffee habit,” Poe mused that probably shouldn’t be telling his customers to stop coming around.

  
“I’m pretty sure I’d die if I tried,” Finn said with a completely serious face.

 

Poe chuckled, “You know, I never got your name.”

 

_The new regular’s phone had gone off right after Poe declared his mission of finding him the perfect coffee. When he answered, a panicked voice could be heard yelling on the other end. Although Poe listened every word, he didn’t understand it - there was a big difference between using technology and making technology. The customer’s face steadily lost its glow as the call went on and eventually he interjected with a promise that he’d be back at his desk in ten minutes. He downed the rest of his doppio, causing his face to distort and his body to shudder, and sent an embarrassed but thankful smile to the barista before heading out the door._

 

“Oh, I’m Finn.”

 

“Finn,” Poe tried it out, “Finn. Yeah, I like that. I’m Poe Dameron.”

 

“Good to meet you Poe. Dameron, huh? So you own this place!”

 

He laughed, “No, my dad does for now, but I’m sure it’ll be mine someday.”

  
“Do you at least own that dog rolling around on the back patio?”

  
Poe looked over his shoulder to where Finn was pointing. Sure enough, a white and orange sausage of a pup could be seen messing about happily, “Yeah! That’s my BeBe! I can’t stand the thought of them up in our apartment all alone, but they’re happy enough to spend all day on the patio even when it rains.”

 

“I’ve never seen a corgi with that kind of fur pattern.”

 

“It’s different, right? They’re one of a kind!”

 

“Just like this place,” Finn mused. Wait, he didn’t mean to say that outloud.

 

Poe’s face lit up like a Christmas tree on December 24th, “I’m glad you like it here!”

 

Finn returned Poe’s blinding smile with a small one of his own. Poe took it as encouragement, “I’m not trying to pry, but it’s hard not to notice that you look pretty miserable before you come in the shop.”  


Sighing in agreement, Finn elaborated, “It’s work, I guess. I don’t dislike it, but I don’t exactly like it either. I’ve been here for a few months now and all it’s been is work or my apartment. I didn’t mind at first, I expected to be thrown in the deep end right away, that’s just how the culture is.”

 

The younger man shrugged in a resigned way, “I’m on this huge project and it’s turning out to be more of a terror than anyone anticipated. We’ve been at the office every weekend for the last month. Every day we seem to start earlier and get out later. The project needs to be done in two months, but instead of giving us a light at the tunnel, the deadline just adds suffocating pressure. I mean, sure we’re getting paid, but we’re all salaried; we’d be making more money if we were actually paid the overtime we work. They know that and take advantage.”

 

“The worst part is the management. The higher ups like to think they’re contributing on the project so they waste hours every day calling meetings that don’t go anywhere, but make them feel better because they can prattle on in some way they think is motivational. Speeches don’t help us - a person or two who are experts at Ruby would help us. If they really wanted to be useful they could let us do our work in peace and maybe convert a few conference rooms into nap rooms.”  


“Nap rooms?” Poe raised an eyebrow in question.  


Finn startled. He had gotten caught up in his rant and forgot that he was in a local coffee shop talking to a kind barista who probably expected a much shorter answer like _Yeah, work is tough right now_ , not Finn word vomiting his frustration over the top of his caramel macchiato.

 

The heat rushing to his cheeks couldn’t be stopped, “Y-yeah. I mean, sometimes you just need to take a power nap? Especially when you’re in the office for 16 hours straight.”

 

Poe was about to give the man his sympathies and agree that a nap room sounded like the best idea, but was stopped by the now familiar ring of Finn’s phone. Looking completely put out, Finn fished it out of his pocket. Without letting the person on the other end even start he snapped, “I’ll be there in ten,” and hung up.

 

Attention back on the man behind the counter, Finn apologized for the interruption, “That was a co-worker. I told him I’d be in at nine and it’s not even eight-thirty.”

  
  
“You better go save him, he must be desperate to call so early,” Poe bagged a couple pastries for Finn to take with him, “On the house. It’s no nap room, but maybe this will be the boost you need later.”

 

Dazzling white teeth was all the barista could see, “Thanks Poe, I really appreciate it. I’ll see you later?”

 

All Poe could do was nod. One more gentle, thankful smile from Finn flashed over his shoulder before heading out the door. Poe decided that was his favorite look on Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @tspofnutmeg for Star Wars and Sports Anime trash.


	4. PSL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Finn and Poe figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Finn being appalled by the staple basic white girl drink amused me to no end.
> 
> Make sure to check out Rex501st's companion Jess/Rey fic "Nobody Calls it Beantown!"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6903517/chapters/15750451

Finn stumbled through his apartment door a few hours later than he anticipated. Only stopping to take off his shoes and put down his bag, Finn went straight to his bedroom and flopped face first onto the bed. After five solid minutes of frustrated yells into his pillows he pulled his phone out to check the time. It was late on the east coast, but he knew Rey would still be up.

Sure enough, it only took a couple rings before he heard a sweet voice, “Finn! I had a feeling you’d be ringing me tonight.”

He could hear her smiling which washed the outer layer of stress away, “Rey, I made a total fool of myself today.”

“At work?”

“What? No. I mean, work is god awful and I’m not sure how much more I can stand before I throw myself out a window, but it’s fine. I know what to do at work, I’m _good_ at work. I’m talking about the coffee shop!”

“Ohhhh, with the cute barista who will make you love coffee?”

“I never said he was cute.”

“You mean he isn’t cute?”

“It’s more like… handsome. Dashing, maybe? Not cute, but his dog BeBe is really cute.”

“A puppy?! Send me a picture, I want to see!”

“Rey, focus please.”

“Only if you send me a photo of the pup.”

“Why on Earth would I have a pic of his dog? That’s creepy, Rey. Don’t make me be creepy.”

“Taking pictures of cute dogs is not creepy. Puppies make everything better.”

Finn sighed, “If I send you a picture next time I’m there, will you actually console me?”

“Hmm...I want video.”

“What?”

“I’m upping the price, I don’t like waiting!”

“Fine, I’ll get video of BeBe.”

“I meant video of the _dashing_ barista.”

“You know what, nevermind. Goodnight, Rey.”

“Wait!! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Just tell me what happened.”

Finn recounted the rant he went on this morning. Because it was Rey he spent an extra fifteen minutes complaining about a teammate who comes up with overly complicated and _incorrect_ solutions to minor problems in their software and refuses to listen when Finn shows him how he’s wrong. He didn’t consider himself a violent man, but he wasn’t above slamming this guy’s face onto his keyboard.

Rey snorted, “That’s what you’ve been stressing about? That you complained about your idiot coworkers? Everybody does that!”

“You don’t understand, Rey! He’s so _positive_. One of those glass-half-full guys! And I’m like… like… ‘why is that glass even here, someone could spill it?!’ guys. I just learned his name and I already made a bad impression!”

“Didn’t he already declare his love for you?”

“He declared his love for _coffee._ ”

“You’re basically coffee!” Rey couldn’t help but tease, “Strong, dark, hot, definitely a little bitter.”

He rolled his eyes, but his best friend’s lightness rubbed off on him. The smile was obvious in his voice, “Okay Rey, I think it’s past your bedtime.”

“Your right! I don’t want to look like a zombie if I run into Jess at the coffee shop tomorrow morning.”

Finn smiled wider at the special way she said her crush’s name. He was so happy for her. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Peanut!”

“Goodnight, sweet prince!”

 

~

 

Poe had spent the last twenty minutes cleaning the same stretch of countertop. The two part-timers gave him a wide berth, they could tell something had put their normally peppy and attentive boss into a haze. The manager was usually the first to greet customers and the last person to accidentally spill drinks, but Poe had barely noticed his regulars and they had already gone through a bundle of bar towels cleaning up messes.

A tall, dark woman with short blonde hair walked in. She was dressed casually in tight jeans and a cut up t-shirt, but still sported her signature four-inch stiletto heels. After taking a curious look at Poe, she headed straight to the other workers. “Hey Kira, Thea,” she leaned in closer to the couple to speak in hushed tones, “What’s up with Dameron?”

“Hey Karé. We’re not sure! He’s been pretty spacey since Saturday morning.”

Kira nodded in agreement, “He must have something serious on his mind.”

Karé’s thoughtful frown turned into a predatory smirk as she noticed Poe snap to attention when a good looking customer rushed in, “Or he has _someone_ serious on his mind…”

Kira and Thea glanced over to see the now familiar interaction between the two men. Their eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh. Duh.”

“Wow, how could we miss that?”

 

~

 

“Busy morning?”

Finn snorted, “Yeah, I’m gonna be that guy who walks in fifteen minutes late to a meeting with a coffee.”

“Then I’ll hurry up so you’ll only be ten minutes late,” The barista grabbed a cup without waiting for any instruction.

While Poe turned to the espresso machine, Finn pulled out his phone, “Hey, do you mind if a take a picture of BeBe? I told my friend about them and she’s been pestering me for a photo all weekend.”

“Be my guest! BeBe’s cuteness deserves to be spread throughout the world.”

“Spoken like a truly proud father,” Finn chuckled as he went over to the back patio. BeBe was asleep on their side, tiny legs twitching and tongue poking out. Finn took thirty seconds of video knowing that Rey would flip her lid over this adorable creature.

His drink and pastry ( _How did Poe know I was going to get a brownie?)_ was ready for him when he returned to the cash register. He took the cup and sipped. He was met with subtle sweetness with a punch of cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, and cloves.

Poe bit back a laugh, “You’re scowling at the cup like it wronged you.”

“It’s a Pumpkin Spice Latte,” Finn commented as if that explained everything.

“Yes.”

“It’s June.”

“So?”

“So these shouldn’t even exist until September.”

“It’s like Christmas in July, except Thanksgiving in June,” it made sense to Poe, “I take it it’s not the one.”

“It’s not bad, but not something I’d want on a regular basis, especially in the summer. The brownie is perfect though,” Finn flashed what Poe deemed to be his signature smile.

The manager waved him off, “We’ll try again tomorrow. Good luck at work, buddy.”

“See ya’ Poe!” Finn was gone in an instant, power walking down the lane.

Poe turned to where Thea and Kira were waiting, finally noticing his friend from high school, Karé. The blonde had a salacious twinkle in her eye as she leaned forward on the counter with her chin in her hands. “Who was _that_ , Dameron?”

Poe had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Work was really getting to me and I struggled through this chapter. Chapter 5 is practically done, though, so it won't be too long for the next update! 
> 
> (spot the Star Wars references!)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr @tspofnutmeg for Star Wars/Anime screaming and crying


	5. House Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe have separate freak outs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I feel like I can add "mutual pining" (the tag I love/hate the most) tag to this fic.
> 
> Check out Rex501st's companion Jess/Rey fic "Nobody Calls it Beantown" http://archiveofourown.org/works/6903517/chapters/15750451

Finn easily became an attraction at Dameron Fine Coffee because, well, he was _attractive_. Whether it was work or street clothes, his outfit was always impeccable. His giant grin, soft eyes, and kind manner made it worse - that kind of perfection shouldn’t exist. But today was another beast entirely.

Kira let out a squeak and almost dropped a bottle of vanilla as she watched the regular saunter up to the counter. The unusual noise got Poe’s attention, but before he could ask her about it he spotted Finn. Finn who had just come straight from the gym, skin still glistening with sweat.

Poe had pegged him for the type to be decked out in whatever name brands graced the cover of Men’s Health (because honestly, Finn could give those chumps a run for their money), but instead he wore an old pair of shorts that looked a little too small on him. They must be from before Finn developed quads that would put Greek Demi-Gods to shame. The hems of the legs frayed and the color washed out. A tank top was covering his chest, adorned with faded “Sun’s out, Guns Out” text and a ridiculous picture of a sun flexing its massive bis and tris.

Coming from Arizona, Finn was usually cold so he never had more than his forearms showing. Having this much of his flawless skin exposed had Poe wanting to call for the police because it was a _goddamn crime to look that good_.

In order to distract himself, Poe grabbed the ingredients for Finn’s surprise drink. The dark man chatted with Thea at the cash register until he saw Poe pulling an espresso shot. Knowing that the coffee was always the last step, Finn took his now customary seat at the bar.

“What is that?” Finn was pointing to the thick, mildly green concoction on the counter that had dark stripes running through it.

“Your drink for today! It’s a house special: an avocado smoothie with a shot of espresso.”

This time Finn made a face before he even tasted espresso. He reached for it over the counter, “Is that...Does that even taste good for people who _like_ coffee?”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it! Avocados are amazing for you. You _do_ like avocados don’t’ you?”

Even if he didn’t, Finn would have said yes at the sudden chill in Poe’s demeanor when asking that question, “Of course! I went to school in Arizona, it’s an unspoken law that everyone in the Southwest likes avocados.”

“Good. If you didn’t, I’d have to permanently ban you from my shop.”

“Noooo!! You can’t kick me out of my favorite place!” Finn dramatically clung to the countertop.

Poe paused, unable to process the view of Finn’s muscles tensing as he held on to the workstation in protest. _Wait, did he say his favorite place?_

“Fine, fine! I’ll allow you to stay, but you have to try the smoothie.”

Finn was still giving the drink a suspicious look, “Should I mix it?”

“Some people do. I think it’s better when you don’t.”

“I trust your opinion,” Finn smiled at the barista (who definitely _did not_ feel his cheeks heat up) before taking a sip through an extra wide straw.

“Is this, uh, is this really your favorite place?”

Looking at the tan man without a hint of embarrassment, Finn confirmed, “Of course it is! Do you think I’m a liar, Poe Dameron?”

“Not at all! I’m really happy to hear you say that, but, I mean, it’s just a coffee shop.”

Finn’s gave him a look he couldn’t read, “I think you’re wrong about that.”

Poe didn’t have a chance to ask what he meant as a group tourists noisily entered the cafe. He excused himself from his preferred company to bestow dazzling smiles on the new patrons. Sipping his smoothie, Finn watched the manager’s customer service A-game. As predicted, Rey had lost it when he sent her the video of BeBe and had been bothering him for more pictures of the pup and its owner ever since. Finn had complied with her first wish, snapping a new photo of the corgi whenever he came in, but felt too awkward to ask for one that included Poe. Now might be a good time to take one, though, it’d be something more like a photo for Yelp rather than something personal.

He pulled out his phone, hoping that he just looked like he was checking Twitter like a normal person and not some weirdo taking secret photos of their new friend.

_We_ **are** _friends, right?_

The thought surprised Finn. Was he just another regular customer to Poe? It didn’t feel like it - he didn’t chat and share and smile like this at his other habitual haunts. But was it just him feeling like that? He had to admit it was hard to tell with Poe - being friendly and welcoming was his profession.

He watched the man through the camera app. A wide, lopsided grin spread across Poe’s face and Finn hurried to capture it. To his horror, he had forgotten that his volume was turned up and the unmistakable sound of a shutter clicking could be heard above the tourists. Slamming his phone down, the programmer hoped that his reddening face could still be blamed on his workout.

Poe’s eyes briefly flickered in Finn’s direction (Finn, who was now suddenly very interested in his smoothie) before settling back to the customers.

Part of Finn wished that the earth would swallow him right now, bar stool and all. He didn’t feel like he could just walk out, but he certainly wasn’t sure if he could handle Poe asking if he was taking photos. Thankfully his savior pulled through, as she always does. A text from Rey appeared on his phone, telling him she needed to talk to him ASAP, no doubt about Jess.

Getting up from his seat caused Poe’s attention to shift back to him. He gestured at his phone and then at the door with a shrug and a sheepish smile. Poe nodded, mouthing _see you tomorrow?_ with an eyebrow quirk. The barista grinned when Finn replied yes with a tip of his head.

As Finn left and headed toward his apartment he tried to get the nagging voice out of his head. _Why did the thought of being just another customer bother him so much?_

 

~

 

It had been a long day at Dameron Fine Coffee, a never ending stream of tourists and large families. Poe set his glass down with more force than necessary, “Jess, you don’t understand! He said it was his _‘favorite place!’_ ”

“Did you tell him he’s your favorite customer?” It was pixelated over skype, but the mischievous grin on Jess’s face couldn’t be toned down.

“What? No, of course not! That little girl who comes into get apple ciders and forces her dad to tip me five bucks every time is my favorite.”

Jess rolled her eyes, “I meant your favorite customer whose butt you want to touch.”

“He’s the _only_ customer whose butt I want touch,” He realized his mistake as soon as it left his mouth. He didn’t mean to say it! It was just that he was on his second gin and tonic and apparently that was enough to ruin his brain to mouth filter.

In horror, he watched as Jess’ face lit up like a firework. He REALLY didn’t mean to say it, “Jess. Wait. No. That’s not what I meant!”

“There are only two meanings to it, Dameron. One: you have sparkling and sappy _feelings_ for him or two: you want to catch and release. You’ve never been one to go after the one-night stands so I’m going to assume your butt touching desire comes from the first.”

Poe had his face hidden in his hands and groaned.

“No, Poe, you can’t platonically touch his butt.”

Poe’s hands didn’t move from his face, “Not even just to compliment him? He works out! We’d slap each other on the behind all the time while-”

“But you’re not playing hockey. You’re a cafe manager who has been flirting with a new regular for the past few weeks.”

Poe glared, but there wasn’t much bite behind it, “I have not been flirting-”

Jess glared right back.

“-much. Baristas flirt, okay? That’s how we make tips.”

Jess smirked and was about to open her mouth before Poe cut her off, “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. That was a poor choice of words on my part and I already regret it.”

Poe made himself a mental note: never drink in front of Finn. Who knows what secrets he would divulge?

Jess’ features turned from teasing to serious, “Poe, listen to me. I know it’s been awhile since you’ve really be interested in someone and I know how hurt you were when your last relationship ended. But you can’t let that hold you back. From what you’ve told me, Finn seems like a genuinely good guy. You don’t have to declare your undying love for him, but why don’t you try to spend time with him outside of the coffee shop? He’s still pretty new to the area, right? You can take him out sightseeing or something cliche and cute like that.”

“I’ll think about it,” Poe checked the clock, “Hey, don’t you have work in an hour?”

Panic washed over Jess’s face, “SHIT! I’ll text you later, Poe!” The call suddenly disconnected as Jess slammed her laptop shut.

It was a good idea, Poe had to admit. Whenever they were finally relaxing and getting more personal there would inevitably be a rush of customers or Finn would be beckoned back to work by a phone call. Poe wouldn’t tell him, but it made him a little sad to see Finn alone all the time. From their brief interactions he could already tell that the engineer had a giant heart, but had a difficult time making friends for some reason.

And at the very least, Poe wanted to be Finn’s friend. Friends who spent time with each other and could talk about anything. Friends who went to the movies for midnight showings and tried a new restaurant every week. Friends who would sometimes hold hands and maybe even steal a kiss-

Poe shook his head to derail that train of thought. Wow, he really couldn’t hold his liquor anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr or twtiter @tspofnutmeg for screaming about Star Wars and sports anime.
> 
> Kudos are espresso shots, Comments are cookies <3


	6. Masala Chai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn isn't just a customer anymore (was he ever?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG.
> 
> I got swept up in a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club rarepair fic I'm working on, but I'm not abandoning this! I'll be back with more regular updates from now on, promise <3

There weren’t many bad days at Dameron Fine Coffee, but today had made it to the top of the short list. Two out of three of their blenders broke mid smoothie, covering the baristas and a couple customers who were leaning too far over the counter in a (delicious) mango mess. By the time they had finished cleaning and catching up with drink orders, a tour bus stopped out front. It was a hot day by Seattle standards and of course at least half of the passengers kept ordering frappuccinos, not quite understanding that not every cafe in Seattle is a Starbucks. 

The garbage disposal on the kitchen sink wasn’t working, the ovens were running too hot, one of their fridges was barely cold enough despite being on the highest setting, and their wifi was going in and out much to their regular customers’ displeasure.

To top it all off, a certain someone did not come into the shop today. The lack of his presence was irksome, even if the manager was dealing with far too many problems to enjoy a visit.

It was the very opposite of a good day.

So when the bell on the door chimed three minutes before eight, Poe was halfway to shouting ‘we’re closed!’ at whomever dared show their face. Fortunately for both people in the cafe, the customer was the owner of the one face that could turn Poe’s day around. 

“Finn!”

Poe was graced with Finn’s sheepish grin (Poe’s second favorite smile), “Hey Poe. I know it’s closing time, but I was blocked for seven straight hours of useless, hellish meetings today and couldn’t make it over.”

“Don’t worry about it,”  _ you are literally the only person I would not kick out right now,  _ “Needing coffee this late? Please tell me you’re pulling another all-nighter?”

“Oh no, I’ve been released for the day,” Finn looked away and fiddled with the strap of his shoulder bag, “I, uh, just wanted to see you.”

Poe swallowed, “You did?”   


“Yeah, I mean, it feels weird not to see you during the week.”

Poe resisted the urge to rush over and throw his arms around him in a bear hug. The kind words are exactly what he needed. Instead, he patted the countertop in front of Finn’s usual seat at the bar, “I was about to make some chai. Join me?”

“Sounds good,” ah, there was Poe’s favorite Finn smile, “Should I lock the front?”   


Running a hand through his hair, Poe sighed, “Yes, please. Today has been eventful enough.”

Poe worked on the drinks while Finn flipped the wooden sign to read ‘CLOSED’ and turned the switch on the lock. Leaving his bag and jacket on the floor next to him, Finn took his usual seat and graciously accepted the warm mug offered to him. Poe filled a steaming pitcher with hot water and let the steam wand soak while he rounded the counter and took a seat next to Poe.

They spend the next while swapping stories about their day, each one groaning or adding an indignant comment at every appropriate pause. During their conversation, they had turned more and more toward one another until their knees were resting against each others’. 

Finn took in his surroundings. The calm quiet and dimmed lights were odd for usually bustling and lively cafe. But it was cozy. Comforting. Somehow he didn’t feel like he was intruding on Poe’s personal space. He was welcomed here, not  _ just _ as a customer. 

They continued chatting and Poe studied his companion as Finn dragged a hand over his face, attempting to rub the fatigue away. Looking so miserable didn’t suit the enthusiastic young man. Poe made up his mind, “Call in tomorrow.”   


“What?”   


“The cafe is only open until 10am tomorrow and I have two passes to the EMP some regulars gave me. You haven’t been there yet, right?”   


Finn shook his head, “Not yet. So let me get this straight, Dameron: you want me to play hooky so I can go be a pretend tourist with you?”   


“Absolutely.”   


“Deal,” Finn’s smile was brighter than the overhead lights, “Why’re you closing so early?”   


“We have a plumber, electrician, and the espresso machine serviceman lined up to come in tomorrow. Thea offered to ‘work’ since she has an exam to study for and all she needs to do is be here to make sure everyone shows up and no one makes things worse.”

“Well, lucky me!” Finn laughed.   


“Lucky  _ us.  _ You’re not the only one who needs a day off,” Poe stood, grabbing the empty mugs and deposited them in the sink. He’ll take care of them in the morning.

“Should I meet you here at ten?”

“Works for me. I should get your number in case we need to change times,” Poe had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a proud smirk from forming on his lips.  _ That was goddamn smooth, Dameron. _

“Good idea,” Finn took the other’s phone and input his number. He sent shot a quick text to himself before sliding the device back over to its owner. “I need to get going, I promised to give Rey a call.”   


Poe let Finn out the back door where he paid his exit fee of three minutes of belly rubs to BeBe. They waved shyly at each other before Finn rounded the corner and was gone from sight. 

Poe squatted down and hugged his pup, letting out a long sigh of relief. He had done it. 

 

~

 

Finn walked embarrassingly fast to his apartment, messaging Rey to make sure she was still awake. She responded quickly and he filled her in on the (totally not big) news as he waited at crosswalks. When he arrived at his lonely apartment, he threw open his laptop and immediately logged on Skype.

Rey was in her pajamas with a bright orange face mask. There were no usual greetings or small talk, this was was important, “What are you planning on wearing to your date?”   


Finn made himself comfortable on the floor, “It’s not a date.”   


Rey rolled her eyes, “Okay, then what are you planning on wearing to your totally-not-a-date date?”

Finn glared, “I don’t know? This just happened and I haven’t planned it out yet.”

Rey tapped her finger on her cheek in thought, but pulled her hand away annoyed when the concoction on her face transferred, “Do you still have the outfit you wore to my grad party? That was killer.”   


“The one with the white shorts?”   


“That’s the one!” Rey smirked at him, “It’s a crime not to show off your legs, dear, even if it’s a not-date.”

Finn beamed back at Rey and brought his laptop with him to show her the content of his closet. He still would have preferred having his best friend in the flesh, but this was good enough for now.

 

~

 

Finn knew he would be safe from prying eyes when arriving at Dameron Fine Coffee because there was a large all hands teleconference for his department that stretched from nine to noon. Perfectly timed, he entered the cafe as the last customer walked out. Thea looked up from where she was arranging syrup bottles and let him know Poe had just ran upstairs to change, but he’ll be right down. 

Finn was  _ thrilled _ to see that there was a special exhibit featuring Hello Kitty at the museum. Poe raised an eyebrow in question, but Finn shot him down, “She’s a global phenomenon, Poe Dameron, a unifying force. Show some respect.” 

Poe learned that Finn was the type to take a ton of pictures. He had his phone out at pointed at everything from statues to signs and dragged Poe in close for multiple selfies. Poe wasn’t big on being in photos, but he couldn’t deny that knowing that there was a record of his and Finn’s first  _ definitely-not-a-date _ made him happy. 

Finn, on the other hand, learned that Poe is the type to read every sign at every exhibit even if he already knew what it was. Much to his dismay, he also learned that Poe loved horror movies and dragged Finn downstairs to the museums large  _ Can’t Look Away: The Lure of Horror Film  _ exhibit. It wasn’t that he was  _ scared _ , Finn insisted, he just didn’t  _ like it _ , there’s a difference. Poe just smiled encouragingly in return and kept a hand on Finn’s back or arm as they walked through the displays. 

They had spent three hours exploring the EMP before they went to find a late lunch. Finn insisted on one place that had grilled cheese sandwiches with fried chicken thighs. They each got their own milkshakes, but swapped flavors halfway through. Afterward they walked around the entire perimeter of Seattle Center, laughing at the kids running from the timed fountains and trying to understand some of the more abstract art and architecture. 

Finn reluctantly declined Poe’s invitation to accompany him back to the cafe. He was worried if he walked back to Dameron Fine Coffee one of his co-workers would see him and know he was not holed up in his bathroom with food poisoning. Poe thought it was cute Finn had put so much thought into his cover. “No one pries if you tell them it’s stomach issues,” Finn had explained.

“Thanks for today, Poe. I knew I was reaching my limit, but I didn’t realize how much I really needed a break. I haven’t thought about work once today.”

“A miracle, if I’ve ever heard one,” Poe teased.

Finn laughed and placed his hand on Poe’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I mean it, though. Today was amazing.”

Poe felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

_ Oh. _

The smile Finn was giving him was one he hadn’t seen before. It was sunshine and moonlight and it made him shiver while sending warmth through his veins. There was something behind it - something  _ more  _ \- Poe didn’t have a name for, but wanted to own. 

As they said goodbye and he watched Finn walk away (again, always), Poe Dameron knew he was utterly doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, subscriptions, and comments on this story!! It means a lot to me and I hope you are still enjoying it! :D


	7. Cafe Bombon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe already knows; Finn is starting to realize.

The change in Poe’s attitude since his and Finn’s first date had a ripple effect throughout Dameron Fine Coffee. Yes, Poe finally admitted it was a date, but only after two hours of yelling and arguing with Jess over Skype. The two had been on several outings since then, making time to see each other outside of the cafe at least once a week. They tried out restaurants Poe had been meaning to visit for months, but never had enough of a reason to venture to. They went to plays, art walks, and museums. Finn was finally getting to know the city while Poe was becoming reacquainted with its best features.

Of course Poe’s employees were the first to notice how their boss almost floated around the cafe, even more jovial than his normal state. They saw how Poe had been making the croissants fluffier, added more chocolate chips into the cookies, and took the time to make rosettes and hearts in the creamy foam of lattes and cappuccinos. 

After enough observations, they decided to see if Poe’s generosity would extend to them as well. Rhea was brave enough to volunteer to go first, asking if she  _ and Kira _ could have the following weekend off to celebrate their anniversary out of town. Poe easily agreed, wishing them the best and giving them a shortlist of weekend getaways they should consider. 

They decided the only thing that could affect Poe this much was being downright twitterpated. Of course, they instantly knew they had Finn to thank for it. It was so obviously for all of them, they wondered how much longer their boss and their favorite regular were going to dance around each other. 

As they finished placing bets on who would make the first move and when, Finn ended up walking through the door with the same pleasant smile on his face. Kira was about to move toward the register, but Poe suddenly appeared from the back; his Finn-sense must have been tingling. They talked at the counter for a couple minutes before Poe shooed Finn away, gesturing toward his usual table by the window and the unused fireplace. Laughing the entire way there, Finn happily sat, nodding at the other regulars he had become friendly with, before gazing out the window with a small smile on his face.

After only a few minutes, Poe sat down at their table with a small glass mug for Finn holding a layered concoction and a drink for himself in pretty, mint green china, “I made you a cafe bombon. It’s espresso with sweetened condensed milk. You need to stir it before you drink it, but the presentation is part of the drink. Eat with your eyes first and all that.”

Finn looked at the drink, it certainly was visually appealing, although he doubted this would be the drink he’d love. But Poe had never made him a  _ bad _ drink, so he picked up the small, delicate spoon it came with and mixed the drink until it turned a uniform creamy color. Under Poe’s watchful gaze, Finn took a sip, immediately pleasantly surprised by the velvety texture and how the sweetness cut the bitter bite of the espresso.

“I think this might be my favorite drink yet,” Finn said with a grateful smile.

Finn thought the resulting grin breaking out on Poe’s face was ten times sweeter than his drink.

“That’s great! Looks like we’re heading in the right direction!” Poe ran his finger along the rim of the mug before him, his drink still untouched.

“What are  _ you _ drinking?” Finn asked.

Poe looked down, as if he just now remembered his beverage. He took a sip before answering, “This? It’s just an extra foamy latte.”

Finn tilted his head to the side in the most adorable way. “Is that what you always drink?”

“Usually,” Poe replied.

“Let me try.”

Without waiting for a reply, Finn leaned forward over the table. Grabbing the back of Poe’s hand that was gripping the cup, he twisted it gently so he had access to take a sip. Finn sat back, wiping some stray foam off his top lip with his tongue and smiling, “It suits you.”

Poe Dameron had no words.

 

* * *

 

Finn was freaking out more than he ever had before. More than when he was fifteen and realized he liked boys in a way he never thought about girls. More than when he was eighteen and was accepted into college with no way to pay for it. More than when he was twenty-two and packed up his belongings to move to a new, unknown place for a new, unknown job. 

No, his heart had never raced this much before. To be entirely honest, his heart hadn’t done a lot of things until he had met Poe Dameron. 

His heart never felt so light, like he had nothing to worry about. It had never been so full, ready to overflow with the kind words and gestures Poe consistently showered over him. He had never been so open, willing to share his most embarrassing memories and rawest thoughts. 

Poe had done this to him and his heart. He made Finn  _ feel different _ . Like he didn’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations but his own, like there was more to life than being successful at work, like he was wonderful and whole  _ because _ of his flaws as much as his strengths. 

It scared Finn, and it scared him even more to think he might lose it. He did what he always did when he was feeling terrified, he called Rey. As soon as the call connected, Finn started yelling, “I DON’T. KNOW WHAT. TO DO.”

Concern flooded Rey as she spoke into the receiver, “Finn, calm down, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I THINK I MADE A PASS AT POE.”

Finn’s panic was only met by silence. He heard an exasperated sigh before Rey finally replied, “I’ll be home in fifteen minutes, let’s talk on Skype, okay?”

“Okay…” Finn managed to croak. Why didn’t she sound concerned? Didn’t she understand this was a Big Deal? A Huge Deal. The Biggest Freaking Deal. Where was Rey’s sense of urgency?

“Everything will be fine, I promise. I’ll call back soon.” The line went dead and Finn was once again left with his mind coming up with every terrible scenario imaginable. His heart kept trying to push some happy ones, too, but he stamped those down, not allowing himself to even dream.

Sure, he and Poe had been spending regular amounts of time outside of the cafe together, but they were friend activities, not dates. 

It felt like the longest period of time of Finn’s life, even more stressful than when he ‘accidentally’ kissed his best friend while tipsy at a party and had to wait an agonizing twenty seconds before his friend kissed him back. Finn swore he aged twenty years on the inside in that moment. Now he spent the time pacing his apartment, but the limited floor space made the action more irritating than helpful.

Finally,  _ finally _ , his laptop chimed, the signal of Rey’s call. 

“Where have you been?” Finn groaned as he answered, his face much too close to the camera.

Rey was panting, doing her best to catch her breath. “It’s only been eight minutes; I ran all the way from the station! Calm down and be grateful or I’m hanging up.”

Finn sat back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to five before he opened them. Rey seemed satisfied with this and replaced her annoyed frown with a smile. “Good. Now start from the top.”

Finn talked. About how he asked Poe what he was drinking. About how, without asking, he took a sip from Poe’s cup, their faces only a little more than six inches away from each other’s. About how Poe’s eyes widened in shock, and he was unable to look at Finn directly for the rest of the time he was there, before saying he needed to get back to baking and practically ran away. That last point was particularly painful to describe, the realization he pushed away his only friend in his new town because of a serious lapse in judgement.

Rey was silent through all of it, absorbing and analyzing the information like she always did. To her, even convoluted human interactions like this were a puzzle, something to figure out with enough information and creativity. She nodded to herself before she locked gazes with Finn.

“I know you’re worried, but I don’t think you have anything to be concerned about. It seems to me that he was just as flustered as you, that’s why he acted like he did.”

Finn’s brow furrowed, his mouth turned down in a confused pout. “But why would he be flustered?”

Rey resisted rolling her eyes. “Because he likes you, silly.”

“Of course he likes me, we’re friends, I don’t see how-”

“No, Finn,” Rey cut him off, “He  _ likes you _ . He sees you as boyfriend material. He wants to smooch you.”

“I… What…? No…!”

Rey had to admit it was pretty cute how Finn’s face couldn’t settle on one expression. It shifted from surprise to confusion to disbelief to hope and started through the cycle again. 

“Next time you go out with him, think of it as a date. A real date. You’ll see.”

Finn looked down, finally allowing a spark of hope in his eyes as he bit back a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's because I said I'd update more regularly that it took me over a month to do so! I will try to update once a month from here on out, I think I can manage that! <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Novio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe needs a lot of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are ugly right now, in the world and in my personal life, so here is a bit of happiness. I hope it makes you smile <3

Jess’ image rolled her eyes as she bit back a laugh. “Come on, Dameron, I’m sure it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.”

Poe set down his gin and tonic harder than he meant to and a little splashed out onto his desk. “Oh, believe me, it was that bad. His face was only inches away from mine, Jess,  _ inches _ ! And when he sat back and all I could think of was how it would feel if he was licking the foam off of  _ my _ lip!”

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. Didn’t he say he wasn’t going to drink anymore when he updated Jess on how things were going with Finn? The booze relaxed the knot in his shoulders, but it also loosened his lips. He vaguely remembered making that promise to himself, but that was then and this was now; now when he surely ruined his chances with the most perfect man he’d ever met. Because that’s what Finn was, the man of his dreams.

Jess still didn’t look convinced, sipping on her own beer with an amused smirk on her face.

“You should’ve seen him, Jess.” Poe drained the rest of his glass in one gulp. “He looked just like BeBe when the vet ordered me to put her on a diet and I had to take her favorite food away from her.” 

“You did not just compare him to your dog.”

Poe gave her an incredulous look. “What’s wrong with that? BeBe is the best! I’m comparing him to the best. That’s  _ good _ , a person could only hope to be like BeBe.”

Struggling not to laugh in Poe’s virtual face, Jess did her best to let that comment go. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight, Dameron.”

Unlike Jess, Poe did not hold back a hearty guffaw. “Wait, Jessika Pava is telling me to stop drinking? What crazy alternate universe is this?”

Jess pretended to take offense, knowing her huffing and puffing would distract Poe enough to keep him from spiraling too much in his head. She inwardly sighed, fondness swelling in her heart to see the indomitable Poe Dameron so worked up and worried about hurting his crush. She didn’t like seeing him in pain, of course, but the Poe from a couple years ago, from before his injury, would never show this vulnerable side. It was nice to see that Poe was human after all. “You’re overreacting. I bet he’ll be there tomorrow with some sassy quip about whatever coffee concoction you put in front of him.”

Poe was staring at the chewed up slices of lime left with the melting ice in his glass. Maybe he was freaking out for no reason. Finn was an endlessly kind person and even if Poe had hurt his feelings a bit with his weird behavior, he would probably be forgiven without even asking for it. 

“You’re right,” Poe forced conviction in his voice, hoping it would spread to his brain and heart. “I’ll definitely see Finn tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Finn hovered a couple storefronts away from the cafe. Despite Rey’s reassurances, he still felt like he had done something inappropriate the last time he was with Poe. It wasn’t until fifteen minutes ago that he had even decided to come to the cafe today. He spent the entire day wrestling with his natural negativity, the dark part of his brain convincing him that Poe wouldn’t want to see him, wanted him to stay away.

But as much as that shadow tried to hold him back, his heart guided his feet to his favorite place and his favorite person on the same coast as him (there would never be anyone as important to him as Rey, but Finn had started to believe Poe could tie for first one day). 

Gathering his courage, Finn walked the extra forty feet to Dameron Fine Coffee. Finn had to force himself to maintain his smile as he walked in and saw only Kira behind the counter. When their eyes met, Kira practically leapt in excitement.

“Thank goodness!” She motioned him to come quickly. “Poe’s been super weird all morning and you’re the only one who can help!”

Only the faintest hint of the intense heat Finn felt showed in his cheeks. He immediately regretted his choice to come in today; obviously he had messed up so bad yesterday it was still affecting Poe. “Me? What can I do?”

Kira rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You think we missed that little display yesterday?”

Finn never considered himself a brave man and right now all of his instincts told him to run.. He knew he was in trouble, even Poe’s employees were holding him accountable for ruining their boss. He’d probably have to move, they couldn’t be in the same town anymore, right? What would happen if they ran into each other in Whole Foods? He’d have a breakdown, that’s what. Maybe Rey’s company was hiring socially awkward engineers who mess up their chance at the man of their dreams. Because that’s what Poe was, the most perfect man he’d ever met.

“That wasn’t… I-I didn’t... It’s not like that.” It was a lame excuse and Finn knew it.

Kira frowned, not really sure what he meant. He took her silence as a prompt to explain again. “I wasn’t thinking. Well, I was, but I wasn’t thinking about real life. I was daydreaming about something stupid. I didn’t mean to freak Poe out.”

It was like someone flicked on a light in Kira’s brain. This beautiful marshmallow of a man didn’t realize Poe returned his feelings. He thought he screwed up. He thought Poe was uncomfortable with how close they got. He thought he ruined his chances. 

Honestly, it broke her heart to think a human being as lovely as Finn wouldn’t be loved back by anyone. “Oh, no… Finn… that’s not…” 

But before she could give anything away, an ugly crash from the kitchen cut Kira off. The noise was shortly followed by a string of curses and Poe storming through the double doors.

“Kira, I’m going to need you to-,” Poe’s voice cut off with a strangled sound at the sight of Finn standing on the other side of the counter.

If Finn wasn’t wholly convinced he needed to run before, he certainly knew he had no other choice now. As he turned toward the door, he felt a strong hand grab at the back collar of his shirt.

“Oh, I don’t think so, mister!” Kira faced him in the direction of his usual seat and pushed him toward it. “Sit down. Poe will bring you your drink.”

Finn wanted to argue, wanted to say this was a terrible idea and that she didn’t need to bother Poe with all this, but now he felt like it would only be making a scene. He felt everyone watching him, at least out of the corner of their eyes, so he obediently went and sat in his seat, back straight as a board.

Poe, who must’ve had the same instincts as Finn, was grabbed by the bow of his apron and shoved back into the kitchen. “Listen to me, Dameron. I’m speaking to you not as your employee, but as your  _ friend _ . Finn thinks he did something to creep you out yesterday, not something that made your heart skip several beats. You need to clear things up with him  _ now. _ He’s too good, and too good of a match for you, for you to let him slip through your fingers. So go out there, make him a another drink he won’t like, and patch things up!”

Poe stared at Kira like she had a jellyfish attached to her face. She’d seen what happened yesterday? Finn thought he had done something  _ wrong  _ because of how Poe reacted to him? That wasn’t it at all. No, it was definitely Poe Dameron who had messed up.

With a forceful clap on the shoulder, the kind he’d give his teammates on the ice, but made Kira wince and grab her arm, Poe went back out to the front.

Finn was still sitting there, looking everywhere except over at the espresso machine where Poe was. His fingers were continuously pulling and tugging at the pins and straps on his messenger bag; it was a nervous habit Poe quickly noticed and found endearing. He wondered what seeing Finn working would be like, hands relentlessly tapping on the keyboard, brow furrowed in concentration. It was probably very handsome.

Of course, if you asked Poe, everything Finn did was handsome. Even the time his foot caught on another customer’s bag and Finn fell flat on his face, coffee and muffin squished into his shirt and the floor by the impact. Finn looked like he was waiting for death to come take him, but by the time Poe got him on his feet, cleaned up, and into one of his shirts, the bright smile Poe loved so much returned.

It was in that moment, Poe realized Finn still had his shirt, had even seen him wearing it again one time when he spied Finn at the grocery store. Poe hadn’t called out to him, content to catch those private glimpses of him. He remembers feeling incredibly warm at the sight.

With that thought, Poe picked up a heated mug and started on Finn’s drink. A little bit of dark chocolate, a splash of orange liqueur, steamed half’n’half instead of milk to mix with the espresso. Poe placed a large slice of candied orange peel on the rim of mug, accenting the heart he drew with the foam. 

Taking his time walking over to Finn’s table, making sure not to displace even a drop of the drink, Poe set the saucer down gently. He pushed it toward Finn before taking the seat across from him.

“What’s this?” Finn asked quietly, pulling the drink closer to him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s a dark chocolate orange mocha. We call it a  _ novio. _ ”

Finn felt his cheeks heat up. Living in the southwest meant he naturally picked up fragments of Spanish;  _ novio _ meant ‘sweetheart.’ This wasn’t an accident, Poe was too smart for that, so Finn finally lifted his chin and looked him in the eye. 

Poe was smiling. It was a soft smile Finn had only seen a few times before, usually reserved for BeBe being a cuddle bug or when Poe talked about his family. Finn didn’t know that, in fact, Poe had used it toward him quite often, but always when Finn was focused on something else. 

Taking a second to straighten his shoulders, Poe thought of all of the huge, mean men he had to deal with when playing hockey. If he could willingly skate out into what was certainly going to become a fist fight, he could do this.

Poe reached across the table and gently, but assuredly took Finn’s hand into his own. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!


	9. Matcha Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe does recon, but Finn learns something new.

Finn felt like he was walking on air. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering as he was getting ready for his first official date with Poe. For once, it was an excited nervousness, not one where he felt like he might throw up or soak his entire shirt in sweat.

When he had forced himself into Dameron Fine Coffee last week, he never expected he would hear a confession. Even when Poe had taken his hand, he convinced himself it was just Poe trying to be comforting, about to break some bad news. Finn had never been so happy to be so wrong.

-

_ “I’m so sorry for the way I acted yesterday. You probably thought I was upset or mad at you or something, but that wasn’t it at all. I didn’t think about how my behavior would affect you, but I promise I’ll be more mindful of that in the future.”  _

_ Finn wasn’t sure how to react. The words coming out of Poe’s mouth sounded so particular, but there’s no way it would be a- _

_ “I really like you, Finn.” The bridge of Poe’s nose started to redden, but he didn’t look shy or embarrassed. In fact, he looked more determined than before, emboldened after getting the hardest part out. “As more than just a friend.” _

_ Finn must have absorbed all of the embarrassment Poe didn’t have. He could only squeak out a one word response, “H-How?” _

_ Poe laughed in relief; Finn didn’t instantly shoot him down. “How? How could I not, Finn? I was struggling before. I mean, I was happy, but something just didn’t feel right. I didn’t have a team anymore, there wasn’t anyone I could really share myself with, especially with my best friend across the country.” _

_ Finn nodded, he understood that feeling. His life was fine before he walked into Dameron Fine Coffee, but finding the cafe made everything brighter. _

_ “But then you started coming in every day and you would make these awful faces when you drank my coffee, but these wonderful ones whenever you ate something I baked. I had to know you. At first it was just a challenge – make this guy like my coffee – but then I started watching for you to come in. I would arrange it so I’d have more time with you when you did. Pretty soon our ten minute meetings weren’t enough.” _

_ A smile tugged at Finn’s lips. “Is that why you kept asking if people on my team worked remotely and bragged about your wifi strength?” _

_ Poe laughed. “You caught me.” _

_ “When we played hooky…” _

_ Poe raised his gaze to him. “What?” _

_ “When we went out around Seattle Center.” Finn gave him a shy half smile. “That’s when I knew you meant more to me than a friend.” _

_ Poe positively beamed. _

-

“So, I lied.”

Instantly, Finn’s stomach plummeted toward his feet. He had only just arrived and already Poe was telling him it was a mistake, he had already changed his mind about trying to date.

Poe realized his mistake in word choice when he saw the expression of fear on Finn’s face. “Wait, I don’t mean it like that! We are going out on a date, a real date, I just have an ulterior motive!”

“Which is?”

Poe’s face broke out into a mischievous grin. “Reconnaissance on the enemy.”

“The enemy?” Finn laughed, more in relief than anything else. “And who has the unfortunate fate to become the enemy of Poe Dameron?”

Poe laughed. “No one specific,” he paused, thinking, “Actually, there was one guy who said BeBe was only kind of cute. He’s definitely an enemy of the Dameron family.”

A wide grin spread across Finn’s face. He loved how much Poe treasured his pup. “Well then, who are we doing recon of today?”

“I’ll show you!” Poe smiled and took Finn’s hand. It was a light hold, clasped hands like the beginning of any macho one armed man-hug. He wanted to make sure Finn had the chance to pull away if he felt uncomfortable. They were still testing the waters and it was okay with Poe if Finn wasn’t ready for some things, even something simple like holding hands.

Their first stop was only a few minutes away. It was a bright coffeehouse on a corner of a busy block. Both walls facing out where almost entirely windows, giving anyone walking by a glimpse of twin espresso machines, both with a lovely aqua lacquer. 

When they stopped in front of the door, Finn raised an eyebrow in question. “Poe, you do know you own a cafe bakery, right? We don’t need to go somewhere else for a latte and a scone.”

“Alright, one, I would not spend our first official date in the cafe I run. I’m not that cheap or lame, and frankly, I’m hurt you’d even suggest it.” The playful smile suggested he was definitely not hurt.  “Two, a scone is a terrible date pastry. What are you even thinking; do I look like I’m seventy years old? And three, this is the mission! We’re scoping out the competition.”

Laughing at Poe’s determination, Finn allowed himself to be pulled into the cafe. It wasn’t a bad looking place, lots of light, simple decorations, but it was no Dameron Fine Coffee. Finn didn’t care how bias he must sound as he whispered this to Poe; since he moved to Seattle, no other place has felt like a home.

The cafe was fusion of Japanese and western flavors and the menu had a few house specialties; the most popular by far was the matcha latte. Finn asked for one of those, insisting this was a date so he was going to enjoy himself and not choke down another cafe’s coffee. Poe ordered a Tiramisu latte and three treats for them to split - a mochi brownie, green tea and black sesame shortbread cookies, and a sweet red bean croissant. 

When Poe told Finn he didn’t have to finish his half of the sweets, they still had three more stops after this, Finn threw him a look. It said Poe would be the one who had to pace himself; Finn knew he had a practically bottomless stomach. Poe knew his mother would be glad he got himself a man who could eat.

As the posters promised, the matcha latte was perfection - earthy, not too bitter, with just a touch of natural sweetness from the milk. As much as he enjoyed the fact Poe made special drinks for him, he was glad he could take a break from coffee for a day. The treats too were delicious, some of the flavors and textures new to Finn, but he was hardly picky. 

He chuckled as he watched Poe pull out a small, beat up notebook, making notes as he sipped and nibbled. Poe explained to Finn what he was writing, the fine details he was able to know this because he had been raised in the business. It was refreshing to hear Poe speak so much; usually Poe kept Finn talking, asking about  _ his _ job,  _ his _ friend across the country,  _ his _ history. Finn wanted to know those things about Poe too, and he did his best to commit to memory every word coming out of Poe’s mouth, even if he didn’t understand how Poe could tell the cookies were kneaded by hand rather than mixed with a pastry blender (whatever that was).

Poe was a little nervous his idea for their first real date would be boring for Finn, but when Finn finished off the last of the azuki croissant and excitedly asked where they were going next, he knew he was alright. “There’s a pie shop near here. The coffee is terrible so we won’t bother with that, but I heard they added a few new savory pies to their menu.”

Finn smiled and stood after stacking their plates in a neat pile. “Sounds perfect.”

_ You’re perfect _ , Poe thought as he set their empty dishes and mugs into the bussing tray. When he turned around, Finn’s hand was extended toward him, a shy smile on his face.

“Lead the way.”

Finn’s nervous smile turned into a wide grin as Poe firmly took his hand and intertwined their fingers, leading him out of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter after the cliff hanger in chapter 8! A lot of Life Things happened in the last two months, but things have settle down a bit <3 Hope you all enjoy!


	10. Brown Sugar Boba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar induced courage

The rest of the date had been as lovely as the first leg. Poe always assumed the role of personal tour guide whenever they went out around Seattle, but this time it was different. Maybe it was because they were holding hands, or how Poe moved his chair closer at each place so their knees and arms brushed, or because Poe fed him bites from his own giant piece of chili pie (Finn begrudgingly gave up only a few forkfuls from his own piece of quiche).

Whatever it was, the most unusual thing about it was the undeniable fact that it all felt normal. Finn never felt nervous or out of place, his brain wasn’t on overdrive worrying or overthinking everything they did. It just felt good and happy and right. Being with someone else in a romantic way had never been this easy before, and Finn thought he never wanted to let it go.

Their third stop required a short bus ride to a newer Hong Kong style cafe. It was filled with tense students, but the extensive pastry case and drink menu was worth braving the noise. Poe brought back a menu from the front for them to pour over while they waited in line. By the time they got close, Finn had decided on a drink and was more interested in the treats just waiting for him behind the glass.

“I’m getting that.”

The seriousness in Finn’s voice caused Poe looked over to where he was pointing. It was the cafe’s signature rainbow cake, a cake made from thin, dyed crepes with white whipped cream between each layer. “Why that?”

“I’ve always wanted to try a crepe cake, but I’ve never seen one in the wild before. I need it.”

Poe inspected the rest of the case. “There’s a chocolate one too…”   


“I’m getting both,” Finn said with finality.

Poe laughed and didn’t put up a fight when Finn insisted he was paying this time. In total, they ended up with four sweets and a tea for each of them, a taro latte for Poe and a cold brown sugar milk tea with tapioca for Finn. 

They were lucky enough to snag a table far away from the from the kid who just picked up a guitar and started strumming. Finn rolled his eyes at the boy, but didn’t let it dampen his mood.

When his fork slid easily through the colorful layers of crepe and cream, Finn almost let out a moan. In description, crepe cakes weren’t exactly the fanciest things, but every attempt Finn had ever made to make a crepe or thin omelette led to disaster. The thought of making enough crepes to build up a three inch cake seemed more difficult than the time he agreed to help Rey with her robotics project. He ended up with a second degree burn that time.

The first bite was everything Finn had imagined. It was just sweet enough, neither the cream nor the crepe overly sugared. The best part was the texture, the rich filling with the light and slightly chewy crepes made a delightful combination as he chewed. The chocolate one was even better; Finn was so glad Poe pointed it out. If nothing else, the crepe cakes and the hand holding made it one of the best days Finn’s had in a long time.

Finn looked over at the desserts Poe was tasting with much more care than he was. One was almost too cute to eat, named a ‘nutella bear bomb.’ The other was wholly unremarkable, a plain looking unfrosted cupcake with a fine dusting of powdered sugar. 

“Why is it called ‘Hokkaido cream cake?’” Finn asked. He had expected something a little more grand.

Poe smiled and licked a dollop of whip from his finger, “In Japan, Hokkaido is known for its outstanding dairy products, like how Kobe is known for its amazing beef. The simple cake is merely a platform to highlight the cream.” He finished the small cupcake, “I have to say, I’m not disappointed!”

Finn’s look of disbelief caused Poe to roll his eyes and hold out a taste to him. With a smug smile he took it, and instantly knew he should never doubt Poe’s pallette. “I could eat a hundred of those.”

“A hundred seems like too many, even with your iron stomach,” Poe smiled in victory, “How about you just taste test for me when I try them?”

“Deal.”

They ate their desserts slowly, making up stories about the students around them, trying to figure out what majors each of them were and what drama they were having with each other. 

“What’s the next stop?” 

“I usually only do three places each time, otherwise I start to get them confused and my stomach gets too full,” Poe’s unabashed laugh rang out between them. 

Finn looked down the road, pretending to watch for the bus. He didn’t want to today to be over yet, he was having too good of a time. He knew the type of doubts that would come clawing into his brain. He’d go over everything he had said and done, searching for screw ups, thinking of ways he would make a better impression. 

He was confident in the things he knew - athletics, math, programming - but relationships of any kind were never Finn’s strong suit. Other than Rey, his light, he hardly managed getting close to anyone else except a few romantic misadventures. His classmates resented him or thought of him as being  _ other _ . Here at work, he was just a cog in the machine, often looked over even when he had good ideas and implementation. He had a hard time connecting with others.

But not with Poe.

That’s why he was nervous, almost afraid, to part now. What if things were  _ different _ when he walked into Dameron Fine Coffee tomorrow? What if Poe decided he didn’t like Finn as much as he thought? Finn would still want to be friends, of course, but would that be too weird? Could they go back to the way they were before?

What if Finn didn’t do a good enough job of showing his interest? What if Poe was having the same concerns right now, thinking Finn would avoid him from now on? Did he thank Poe? Did he smile and laugh enough to show he was having a great time? What could he do now, to prove to Poe Dameron today was everything he had hoped for?

Poe had taken the first step, took the first leap of faith by confessing his feelings to Finn. Finn wanted to do something just as brave, equally as meaningful, to show Poe Finn was one-hundred percent here for this. Only one thing popped into his mind.

“Hey Poe…” Finn turned back toward him, squeezing his hand to make sure he had Poe’s full attention.

Poe looked back at him, a smile on his face and curiosity in his eyes. Before Finn could talk himself out of it, he took a step forward and pressed his lips against Poe’s.

They tasted like Hokkaido cream.


	11. Affogato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night calls

Finn felt Poe freeze for a split second and then came the pressure of Poe kissing back. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss before he slowly pulled away.

“So uh,” Poe’s face was the reddest Finn had ever seen it. “Who talks first? You talk first or I talk first?”

Laughing, Finn smiled at him. “We could just kiss again.”

Poe laughed, settling his arms around Finn’s waist, fingers locked behind his back. “I wasn’t expecting a kiss on our first date.”

“Am I moving too fast?” Finn frowned, a little worried. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask first...”

“No, no, I’m joking! This was more like our twentieth date anyway. But now I don’t want you to go home.”

Finn’s smile couldn’t stretch any wider. He felt the same way. “It’s still early, we could get dinner.”   


“You’re still hungry?” Poe cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

Finn’s expression turned serious. “I’m always hungry, Poe. I thought you would’ve figured that out by now.”

Poe’s clear laugh rang out again. “Then it’s a good thing you’re dating someone who can cook!” 

“It’s a good thing you’re dating someone who likes to eat,” Finn retorted.

“We’re a good match,” Poe said as their bus arrived. 

They sat in silence during ride back to the cafe, Finn nodding off every so often. Poe didn’t mind, in fact, he hoped Finn would just fall asleep on his shoulder so he would have that much more energy to stay with him longer. 

-

Finn waited to call Rey until he was far enough away from Dameron Fine Coffee so his exuberant retelling of their date wouldn’t be overheard.

Rey picked up on the first ring, hungry for details. “Finn, please tell me you’re calling so late because you just couldn’t bear to part from each other and ended up spending the entire day together, and not because the date was a disaster and you were drowning your sorrows and disappointment in a gallon of triple chocolate brownie ice cream!”

Finn laughed so hard he had to stop and lean against a light pole for balance.

“Your endless braying suggests it was the former.”

Finally composing himself, Finn took a deep breath to push out the rest of his chuckles. “Yes, Rey, I just left Poe’s. Best of both worlds, there was ice cream involved, too.”

“Oh, let me guess, an affogato!”

Finn stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, confused. “How did you know?”   


“He’s still trying to get you to enjoy coffee, right? An espresso poured over ice cream is probably pretty appealing to your insatiable sweet tooth.”

“It was actually delicious! He set up a few flavors so we had a salted caramel, a hazelnut, a chocolate stout ice cream… they’re from this local company that only does small batch and they have this ice cream of the month club, which is amazing, and-”

“Finn. Enough about the ice cream. Tell me about the date!”

Rey didn’t interrupt as Finn gushed about his day with Poe. To his credit, he left out no detail, describing all of the foods, drinks, and every single one of Poe’s meaningful glances. Rey felt like she might as well have tagged along. Listening to Finn, Rey’s heart swelled for her dearest friend. She’d never heard him so happy and comfortable with a partner before. Without anything more than a few photos, Rey could tell how much Poe liked and respected Finn as a person. Finn deserved that.

Finn talked the entire walk home, up the stairs, and into his apartment. He even put the phone on speaker as he got ready for bed so he could continue uninterrupted. Everything was so fresh in his memory, and he loved reliving each moment. 

Rey tried her best to keep up with him, but it was three hours later in Boston and she didn’t want to outright fall asleep on Finn. As soon as he wrapped up talking about the affogatos again, they bid each other goodnight. For the first time in a while, Finn fell asleep with a uninhibited smile on his face.

-

Poe didn’t care how late it was on the east coast, he needed to dish with Jess. Now. He shot off a text with ‘red alert!’ in all caps. Maybe he’ll be lucky and it’s one of the times Jess is still awake, unable to adjust back to a normal sleep schedule. He only had to wait for a few minutes when he got a text back telling him to get on skype. 

Sitting down in front of his computer, Jess’s call popped up as soon as he logged on.

“You’re lucky I don’t work tomorrow, Dameron!” Jess rolled her neck and even the crappy built in microphone picked up the pops. “Now what’s going on? Did you mess things up with tall, dark, and handsome?”

Poe feigned offense. “Hey, why is your first instinct that I did something wrong?” 

“From how perfect you keep saying he is, I can’t imagine him fucking it up.”

The shit-eating grin on Jess’s face made Poe roll his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, Jess. I just had the best date of my life!”

Jess looked at him skeptically. “Better than when Bastian took you out to the country and you went on a hot air balloon ride at sunset?”

“Better.”

“Better than when you and Ziff caused such a ruckus at the lobster festival you got kicked out?”

“Better!” Poe’s grin was blinding.

“Even better than when Joph Seastriker, student body president himself, rode a horse through the quad and-”

Poe shook his head to cut her off. “I’m telling you, Jess, nothing can compare to spending today with Finn.”

Jess had her doubts. There were some impressive dates and acts of romance in Poe Dameron’s past. Something amazing would’ve had to happen today to compete with them. “What the hell did you guys do?”

“Nothing! That’s the thing, we didn’t do anything special! I took him on one of my usual cafe reconnaissance trips and we went back to my apartment-”

“Poe Dameron, you dog!” Jess gasped, wide-eyed. She knew Poe wasn’t 

“To have dinner, Jess!” He felt his cheeks flush as Jess laughed. “We just had dinner and talked for hours.”

“And that was the best date you’ve ever had?”

“Yes! I know it sounds unbelievable, but when you’re with the right person it doesn’t matter what you do. Everything is just the best and you just know, you know?”

Jess thought about Rey. How they had so easily fit into each other’s arms and lives. How something as simple as seeing her nose crinkle as she laughed had her floating on air for hours. They hadn’t even been dating very long before they confidently told each other ‘I love you.’ Her lips spread in a sincere smile. “I know what you mean, Poe, I really do. I’m so happy you found that with Finn.”

“Thanks, Jess. I really wish you could meet him, and that I could meet Rey.”

“Well…” Jess started, “I just might be able to make that happen in the near future.”

A scheming grin spread over Poe’s face as he leaned forward, listening to Jess’ plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO TALKS FIRST??


	12. Moroccan Mint Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leisure Time

Poe didn’t understand it. Between his grueling work schedule and the hours he regularly spent at Dameron Fine Coffee (or outside of the cafe with just Poe), how the hell did Finn stay in such good shape?

Sweat pouring down his face, it took all of Poe’s physical and mental energy to keep up with Finn on their jog. Even then, he remained a few feet behind, never able to close the gap between them. It was a nice view, especially in Finn’s abbreviated running shorts, but the burning in his lungs and his legs hindered his enjoyment.

A few days ago, Poe had made the egregious error of complaining to Finn about getting winded going up more than two flights of stairs, waking up with backaches, and just feeling old in general. He should have been more wary of the glint in Finn’s eyes. He knew Finn worked out, but somehow the thought never occurred to him their cardio levels would be so different.

It wasn’t that Poe was inactive, his job required him to be on his feet fourteen hours a day and lift 50 pound sacks of flour and sugar. But it had been a long, long time since Poe exercised for the sake of exercising. His health wasn’t something he worried about when he skated, hockey had always been enough to keep him fit. What was the point now he didn’t have a sport to play?

Apparently the point was so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend on what was supposed to be a short and easy jog around Greenlake. 

“D-Don’t you sit-” Poe gasped for breath, “-in an office all day?”

“I have a treadmill desk.” Finn didn’t even sound winded, just a gentle puff of breath accenting the end of his sentence. 

“How did… did you manage that?”

Finn turned around, now jogging backwards without even a pause in his stride. Poe was both impressed and resentful, but he tried to straighten his body more to give the impression he wasn’t dying as much as he felt. 

“I went to a doctor and asked for a note.” Finn slowed a little, letting Poe close the gap. He tampered down his smile, not wanting to reveal how much he was enjoying seeing the unflappable Poe Dameron lose his composure over a 5K. “I just complained of back pain and voila! And it’s not like the company doesn’t have the money. Better to spend it on treadmill desks than on more kegerators.” 

“M-more kegerators?” Poe managed to smile between breaths, “I should visit you at work.”

Finn snorted and turned back around. “No way, my work only  _ looks _ cool. I’ll just bring you a beer after work if that’s what you want.”

Laughing, Poe was finally able to catch up and keep pace next to Finn. He pushed away the fact Finn had slowed down to allow it. “It’s fine,” another deep breath, “I’m happy with just you.”

Poe took great satisfaction that Finn’s face finally flushed as he stumbled the slightest bit over his own feet.

-

“I don’t approve,” Finn said, scowling, cleaning up the drink he accidentally knocked over when he threw his controls down. Thankfully it was only some iced tea he had let cold seep overnight. It wouldn’t stain the carpet and now the room smelled faintly of spearmint.

Poe laughed and leaned back against the couch, a smug look on his face. “Why not? It’s a perfectly legitimate strategy.”

“It’s a punk move, and you know it!” Finn’s was trying to force his face to look upset, but the enjoyment and amusement had his eyes bright and sparkling.

It was the first time Poe had been over at Finn’s apartment. It wasn’t a big place, none of the apartments downtown were, but it didn’t feel cramped. The problem was the apartment hardly looked lived in, Finn didn’t have many decorations or personal items. Poe promised himself to start livening up the place.

Finn didn’t cook much, but he gave a homemade dinner his best shot. It came out exactly as the pictures in the step-by-step recipe, and Finn felt mighty proud of himself. He may not have any experience, but boy, could he follow directions. Poe gave him full points for technical, and gave him permission to wing it on flavors.

Finn looked unconvinced, but he promised to try it next time.

After dinner, Poe looked through Finn’s fairly expansive video game collection and challenged him to Smash Bros. So far, Poe had won six games straight.

“You’re wasting Kirby as a player!”

“What are you talking about, this is the smartest way to play Kirby! Fly around and avoid everyone as they kill each other off, then go in, suck them up, spit them off the side! Even if I get killed a couple times during that, I still have more lives than the rest of the players.”

“Punk. Move. Poe.” Finn punctuated each word with a hard tap on Poe’s shoulder. 

Poe just threw a devilish smirk in response. “But I won, didn’t I?”

“You’re the worst, Poe Dameron.”

The pout on Finn’s face was too cute to resist; Poe leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. There wasn’t even a nanosecond of delay before Finn pressed harder against him, hungry for the contact. It was a possibility that Finn also wanted to stop them from playing anymore Smash Brothers, but Poe wasn’t about to complain.

-

Poe and Jess had been hard at work, planning Jess’ and Rey’s trip from Boston. 

It was an accident Poe even found out Jess’s dream miracle girlfriend Rey was in fact  _ the Rey _ \- Finn’s ultimate, undying, forever and ever best friend Rey. He had urgently called Jess on Facetime one day as he got an alert plane tickets from Boston to Seattle dropped a hundred bucks (not like they didn’t have the money, but it was always better to spend the money on fun than flying). Jess had answered, flush faced and looking a little annoyed. Poe must have interrupted what was a private and probably increasingly intimate moment. 

Curious, Rey nudged Jess’ forehead with her own so she could get a view of who called. She yelped in surprise when she recognized him, “You’re Poe Dameron!”

At first, Poe assumed Jess must have told her stories about their college days. Her girlfriend’s best friend should be a Big Deal afterall. But Rey kept laughing and bounded up in shock and surprise, and Poe knew it had to be more to it. Jess laughed at Rey and pulled her back onto her knees, her face back in the camera.

“ _ You’re Finn’s Poe! _ ”

Poe stared in shock until he finally shouted back, “You’re Finn’s Rey!”

“No, she’s  _ my  _ Rey,” Jess added with a glare.

They spent the next thirty minutes laughing at how thick they all were to not realize they were dating each other’s closest friends. Armed with the knowledge this would be an even greater surprise for Finn, the trio set to work to finalize their plans.


	13. Cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH SORRY FRIENDS!!!! The latter half of 2017 was just... the worst time for me. I could barely function much less write. But I'm better (mostly) and back! Determined to finish this fic this year! :D

Poe was usually very good at keeping secrets. He was always the one people could trust with surprise parties, burning gossip, and embarrassing confessions. The constantly playful eyes and everlasting smirk on his face made it difficult for people to tell when he was bluffing. 

But Poe should have known it wouldn’t be easy to fool Finn. His detail oriented and analytical mind could pick up on Poe’s smallest tells. Finn always knew when Poe was excited about something or when something was bothering him. It was sweet, and showed how much Finn genuinely cared about him, but right now Poe needed him to cut it out.

In order to keep his surprise a surprise, Poe did the only thing he knew would keep Finn from figuring it out. He avoided him.

Not completely, Poe could never do that, but he limited the amount of time he felt vulnerable to Finn’s scrutiny. Their dates shifted to movies and activities where it wasn’t necessary to have long conversations. He spent less time at work leaning over the counter to chat while Finn sipped a drink and munched on a treat. 

His employees couldn’t really complain about Poe being less distracted on the job, but they knew something was off. Especially when Poe would turn away and they would see the briefest second of concern flash across Finn’s face. Unfortunately there was no way for them to interfere. The men would have to figure it out on their own.

-

Finn hid his feelings well, for the most part. For the longest time Rey was the only person who saw him with his guard down. They always understood each other, knew when one of them was frustrated or hurting or sometimes just hungry. It was a special bond they had from the first moment they met. 

Unfortunately, Rey was hard to reach these days. Their skype sessions were short and texts were intermittent. At least she always responded, but they were unpredictable. He couldn’t call her up at any hour anymore. Finn would never begrudge her for finding happiness in her work and with her girlfriend, but dammit, he needed her too. Finn promised himself to make sure he wasn’t pushing their friendship aside to spend time with Poe.

That is, if spending time with Poe became more frequent again.

It had only been a few weeks of Poe’s odd behavior. Maybe he was just like this sometimes. Maybe Finn had nothing to worry about. But Finn was a worrier. It was a flaw he knew about, but was unable to control. It’s what made him a good engineer, he always double and triple checked his work and plans to make sure they would go well. He’d think of every possible outcome and how to deal with them.

But Poe wasn’t code. He wasn’t a logic puzzle for Finn to figure out. If he wanted answers he’d have to do it the hard way.

-

“Hey there you are, handsome!” Poe smiled as he set down a drink for Finn as he reached the counter. “It’s a cappuccino. I added some raw honey to it because I know you like them sweet.”

“Oh... thanks,” Finn replied. He picked up the mug and took a sip, the creamy foam mellowing out the espresso hidden underneath. The honey gave it just a tang of sweetness, but it was enough. Finn wondered if Poe was making drinks more tailored or him or if he was just becoming used to drinking Poe’s coffee.

Wait, the coffee was a diversion.  _ Don’t get distracted, Finn. _

Finn took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. He had to speak up now while he still had the courage. “Poe, I need to talk to you.” 

Without looking up from wrapping the leftover pastries Poe responded, “Of course. We can talk once we’re closed and I’m finished cleaning up.”

“It’s kind of urgent.”

“How can it be ‘kind of’ urgent?” Poe retorted in a playful manner.

Finn frowned, although it looked more like a pout to anyone watching. He knew it was a little unfair for him to bring it up while Poe was working, but he wasn’t going to sit through another night of second guessing himself. 

“Listen Poe, if you... if you don’t want to spend time with me anymore…” Finn couldn’t bring himself to utter the words  _ break up _ . They were too final, too gut wrenching. A faint voice in the back of his head was still shouting this was a misunderstanding. 

Poe’s eyes widened, shocked at what was coming out of Finn’s mouth. He felt his heart starting to pound against his ribs. He tried to keep his voice steady as he responded, “That’s… that’s not it! Of course I still want to spend time with you. Why would you ask-”

“Then why, Poe?” Finn interrupted, “Why do you keep sneaking out in the morning without waking me? Why didn’t you take me on your last round of bakery espionage? Why won’t you just talk to me anymore?”

Poe felt himself shrinking under Finn’s piercing eyes. They were almost there, why did this have to happen now? 

“Because…” Poe trailed off, trying to think of a way to buy a few more precious minutes. He cursed Seattle traffic.

“Because why?!”

Finn slammed his hands down on the counter, startling the last straggling customers. Poe flinched at the outburst, instantly regretting all of his choices that led to this. Were surprises really that important anyway? More important than Finn’s feelings of security?

Before Poe could answer, the bell on the door twinkled and two women called out “Surprise!!” 

In disbelief of the voice he heard, Finn slowly turned his head toward the front of the shop. There she was, bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement hardly contained to see her best friend in the whole galaxy. 

“Rey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short and kind of a downer, BUT the next chapter will be very fun and longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
